castle_seriefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Richard Castle
thumb|212px|right Richard Castle Richard "Rick" Edgar Castle ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Er ist ein Krimi-Bestsellerautor und lebt mit seiner Tochter, Alexis Castle und seiner Mutter, Martha Rodgers in New York. Gespielt wird Richard Castle von Nathan Fillion . Er ist Jameson Rook (Nikki Heat-Romane) Leben 'Familie' Castle ist der Sohn von Martha Rodgers und wurde als Richard Alexander Rodgers geboren. Er war bereits zwei mal verheiratet, aber hat sich beide Male scheiden lassen. Seine erste Ehefrau war Meredith und seiner zweite Gina Cowell. Aus seiner ersten Ehe hat er seine Tochter Alexis. Er und Alexis verstehen sich sehr gut und Castle kümmert sich liebevoll um seine Tochter. Zwischen ihnen herrscht ein gutes Klima und sie unternehmen viel gemeinsam. Castle liebt seine Tochter über alles und kann es nicht riskieren, sie in Schwierigkeiten oder Gefahr zu bringen, weswegen er öfter etwas verbietet, was in den Augen eines Teenagers ganz normal ist. Ab und zu gibt es mal Streits zwischen den beiden, aber der dauert nie lange an, da sich meist Alexis entschuldigt, auch wenn es Castle war, der im unrecht war. Seine Mutter Martha lässt er in seiner Wohnung wohnen, auch wenn es ihm manchmal nervt, dass seine Mutter bei ihm wohnt. Er erfährt nie, wer sein Vater ist, da Martha nicht darüber redet. Castle ist ohne Vater aufgewachsen und hat nie erfahren was es bedeutet einen zu haben und mit ihm typische Vater-Sohn Sachen zu unternehmen. Das wird in einer Folge der 2. Staffel gezeigt. 'Beziehung zu Beckett' Staffel 1 Auf einer Buchparty lernen sie sich kennen, Richard Castle und Det. Kate Beckett. Und das nur, weil es Morde gab, wo die Opfer auf dieselbe Art getötet worden waren wie in Castle's Büchern. Beckett holt in von seiner Buchparty ab, um in zu einer Befragung ins Revier zu bringen. Er ist sofort beeindruckt von ihr, verhält sich ihr gegenüber aber eher wie ein kleiner Junge. Man merkt Beckett von Anfang an an, dass es ihr unangenehm ist, wenn Castle ihr zu nahe kommt, obwohl sie ein großer Fan seiner Bücher ist. Er wundert sich, dass eine so hübsche und intelligente Frau, wie er findet, als Cop arbeitet und nicht als Anwältin oder Richterin. Später erfährt er aber, dass Beckett's Mutter vor zehn Jahren ermordet wurde, der Täter wurde jedoch nie gefasst. Da er von Anfang an Sympathie für sie empfindet, beschließt er in dem Fall auf eigene Faust nachzuforschen. Als er sie jedoch darauf anspricht, weil er etwas Neues herausgefunden hat, reagiert sie sehr ärgerlich und sagt ihm, wenn er nochmal mit dem Fall ihrer Mutter anfangen würde, wären sie fertig miteinander. Dies versetzt ihm einen Rückstoß, doch letztendlich erzählt er ihr doch von den Neuigkeiten, die er im Bezug auf ihre Mutter herausgefunden hat. Staffel 2 Beckett und Castle haben sich inzwischen ein wenig aneinander gewöhnt. Sie necken sich immer gegenseitig und Beckett hat sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass er bei ihren Ermittlungen hilft. Bei manchen Mordfällen kommen ihnen die Ideen immer gleichzeitig, so dass sie oft unisono sprechen, womit sie Det. Ryan und Det. Esposito öfters aufziehen. Als sich bei einem Fall, bei dem eine Brautjungfer ermordet wurde, die Braut als Castle's ehemalige Traumfrau entpuppt und er über das Wiedersehen sehr erfreut ist, reagiert Beckett schon dementsprechend ärgerlich, dass es eigentlich offensichtlich ist, dass sie ihn gern hat. Sie versucht sich jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als aber Beckett einen Freund namens Tom Demming hat, bemerkt man auch hier, dass es ihm nicht so richtig passt. Er macht sich häufig über Demming lustig. Als er über's Wochenende in die Hampton's fahren will, um sein Buch weiterzuschreiben, lädt er Beckett ein, ihn zu begleiten. Sie weiß nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren soll, und tut das Ganze als Scherz ab. Als er aber später sagt, dass sein Angebot ernst gemeint war, gibt sie keine klare Antwort. Als Demming auf's Revier kommt, deutet Castle die Situation falsch und denkt, sie will nicht mitkommen, weil sie mit Demming das Wochenende verbringt. Man merkt, dass ihm das auf den Keks geht. Det. Ryan, Det. Esposito und Captain Montgomery veranstalten eine kleine "Abschiedsparty", an der zunächst nur sie teilnehmen. Doch später kommt Beckett dazu, sie hat mit Demming Schluss gemacht. Sie will kurz allein mit Castle sprechen. Man merkt, das sie ihm schon eine Zusage für das Wochenende geben will, als plötzlich Castle's Exfrau und Verlegerin Gina auf dem Revier erscheint, um Castle abzuholen. Wie es scheint, nimmt er jetzt sie mit in die Hampton's. Aber statt nur über's Wochenende zu fahren, hat er sich kurzerhand entschlossen, den ganzen Sommer dort zu verbringen. Er verspricht Beckett zwar, sich im Herbst wieder bei zu melden, aber man merkt trotzdem, dass das Auftauchen von Gina ihr einen mächtigen Dämpfer versetzt hat. Staffel 3 Es ist Herbst, Beckett wie gewöhnlich auf dem Revier, aber von Castle hat noch keiner was gehört, obwohl er versprochen hatte, sich im Herbst zu melden. Zu Recht ist Beckett deshalb sauer auf ihn, und als sie ihn dann auch noch mit einer Waffe in der Hand an einem Tatort vorfindet, verhaftet sie ihn wegen Mordverdachts. Aber durch das Abgleichen der Ballistik wird schnell herausgefunden, dass Castle einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Castle ist natürlich entschlossen, sofort wieder in die Polizeiarbeit einzusteigen, aber Beckett lässt ihn nicht. Sie ist verletzt. Als Castle dann aber auch am nächsten Tatort vorfindet, beschließt sie, ihn doch in die Ermittlungen mit einzubeziehen, damit er keinen Unsinn anstellt. Von da an arbeiten sie wieder zusammen. Als eines Tages Esposito und Ryan entführt werden, tun sie sich zusammen, um sie zu befreien. Aber der Entführer hat einen Wachposten aufgestellt, der ihm meldet, wenn irgenwelche Cops unterwegs sind. Also geben sich Beckett und Castle als betrunkenes Pärchen aus, das durch die Gassen torkelt. Als der Mann sie misstrauisch wird, will Beckett schon nach ihrer Waffe greifen, als Castle sie plötzlich festhält. Sie küssen sich. Karriere Castle ist ein Autor diverser Bestseller, darunter die viel gepriesene Derrick-Storm-Serie. Sein erster Roman "Im Kugelhagel", ''während Castle noch auf dem College war, wurde mit dem angesehenen Tom-Straw-Preis für Kriminalliteratur der Nom-DePlume-Gesellschaft ausgezeichnet. Nach acht Romanen über Derrick Storm fand er keinen Gefallen mehr an dieser Figur und deshalb "tötete" er sie in seinem achten Roman durch einen Kopfschuss. Auf einer Buchparty für ebendiesen Roman wird er von Det. Beckett zu einer Befragung abgeholt, da einige Mordopfer so aufgefunden worden waren, wie dies in einigen seiner Bücher beschrieben wurde. Durch den Bürgermeister, der ein guter Freund von ihm ist, darf er Beckett bei ihrer Ermittlung zu diesem Fall helfen. Davon inspiriert, beginnt er eine neue Roman-Serie, ''Nikki Heat, ''dessen Hauptfigur auf Det. Kate Beckett basiert. Um genügend für seine Bücher zu recherchieren, erhält er vom Bürgermeister die Erlaubnis, Beckett auch weiterhin bei ihren Fällen zu begleiten. Die Bücher der Storm-Reihe: Gathering Storm, Unholy Storm, Storm's Last Stand, Storm Season, Storm Rising, Storm Warning, Storm's Break'' und Storm Fall Außerdem schrieb er Bücher, deren Hauptfigur Nikki Heat ist: Heat Wave- Hitzewelle Naked Heat- In der Hitze der Naked Heat- In der Hitze der Nacht Heat Rises- Kaltgestellt Frozen Heat- Auf dünnem Eis Deadly Heat- Tödliche Hitze Andere Bücher von Castle:'' Death of a Prom Queen, Flowers For Your Grave, Hell Hath No Fury, A Skull at Springtime, At Dusk We Die, When It Comes to Slaughter'' und'' A Rose For Everafter'' 'Zusammenarbeit mit der NYPD' Nachdem einige seltsame Morde in New York passierten, wird Castle durch ein Verhör mit Beckett darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Morde, so wie in seinen Büchern verübt werden und bietet seine Hilfe bei diesem Fall. Als der Fall dann mit seiner Hilfe gelöst werden konnte, entschloss er sich weiterhin mit Beckett zusammen zu arbeiten, auch wenn ihr das nicht gefällt, um neuen Stoff für ein neues Buch zusammen zu finden. Dabei basiert seine neue Romanfigur, "Nikki Heat", auf Beckett. Seitdem arbeitet er Seite an Seite mit Beckett und trägt oft zur Lösung des Falls bei. Da er ein Krimiautor ist, hat er das Gespür für so etwas und ist sehr hilfreich. Meistens jedoch hat er schräge Ideen und nervt Beckett mit seinen seltsamen Theorien die meistens etwas mit CIA-Agenten oder ausergewöhnlichen Dingen zu tun haben. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Castle